This disclosure relates generally to optoelectronic components and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) die and method of fabrication.
An optoelectronic system, such as a light emitting diode (LED), can include one or more light emitting diode (LED) dice mounted to a substrate. One type of light emitting diode (LED) die, known as a vertical light emitting diode (VLED) die, includes a multi-layer semiconductor substrate made of a compound semiconductor material, such as GaN. The semiconductor substrate can include a p-type confinement layer having p-type dopants, an n-type confinement layer having n-type dopants, and a multiple quantum well (MQW) layer located between the confinement layers configured to emit light.
The present disclosure is directed to a light emitting diode (LED) die and method of fabrication. The light emitting diode (LED) die can be used to construct light emitting diodes having improved thermal and electrical characteristics.